USS Kingfisher NCC-102382
The USS Kingfisher is a Mercury Class relief cruiser. (So far unique to Starbase 600, a requirement for the implosion zone.) Editor's Note: I think the Mercury class is no longer unique. She's too handy as a multi-role cruiser and a relief cruiser. Other Editor's Note: As soon as they pry them from Rear Admiral Gensilan's cold dead hands, or build their own. The relief cruiser is a horseshoe crab shaped vessel with a great towing capacity. They usually sail with at least one container shipped with relief supplies. They are generally considered light cruisers. They lack slightly in the tactical department. But excel in raw engine power. Mercury class ships are standard ds drives. Galaxy Scale: Galaxy Class as of 2364 = 1000 points (TNG Season 1) *'Speed:' 18,000 Cruise: wfDs 8; Cruise under load: Ds 7; Max Ds 9.9 *'Firepower:' 1200 - Class 12 phasers 720 degrees. Two pentaclops turrets, port and starboard. 220 quantum/photon torpedoes. Ion Cannons coaxial to the turrets. *'Protection:' 1000 - Class 12 multiphasic shielding. *'Science:' 1000 -- Class 20 sensors, less lab space. *'Comfort:' 600 *'Range:' 1200 Crew * CO: Brett Tyson - (Captain) Human male Brett has an adventure field. Service in the far sector has moved his career forward. No experienced officer will be left behind. * XO: Iszo Tarant - (Lt Commander) Izarian Male. Old School Starfleet. By this point he has reached the true realization of the horror of his position. Captain Scruffy and the Clowns. Tarant is a tactical genius, * OPS: Candilth - (Lieutenant) Zhurfer female. Like dude, chill. As long as we all work together the vibes will be groovin'. Candilith is typical Zhurfer laid back and an effective manager that is out of your hair as much as that is possible. * OTH: Garban - (Ensign) Male Ane RI. Working in Ops. Garban is one of the very rare male RIs. He has an Aneilog bio for average duty. * SEC: Goit Haug - (Lieutenant) Zarian male from Mongo. "Yes, on for the greater glory of MONGO! BTW, I couldn't help but notice that there is no cape in the uniform specs." Needs to tone down the bloodthirsty a bit. * CENG: Daylan - (Lieutenant.) Aneilog female: Her credentials are not quite dry on sailing. "Warp Drive for Dummies" on the shelf. Birdy took it and made a real engineering manual out of the thing. * CMO: Dr. Koxo - (Lieutenant) Poong male. As much a researcher as a healer. Koxo is not noted for his warm bedside manner. He is noted for getting you out of sickbay in one piece. * Counselor: Healer Gellilan - (Ensign) Ane female. she has 5 friends, they are not a bond group. The rest are in sciences. * CSO: Robert Kohl - (Lieutenant) Human male. A lateral transfer from the Boomer. Singing "A capital ship for an ocean trip is the walloping window blind." One of these days I'm am going to wake up in Subic Bay with a world class hangover. Might as well enjoy life until that happens. *'Total Crew:' 300/900 Capitan Tyson's command style has been noted to steer away from "excitement" if at all possible. Captain Tyson has had too much "excitement" in his past, and at one point it looked to have totally stalled any career he might have in Starfleet. Only posting to the far sector, where competent officers are not wasted, no matter their past difficulties, saved him from retiring an Ensign. As a result he is diligent about finding ways around a problem that do not involve phasers, if at all possible. This policy will not be continued to the risk of life. Careful he is, stupid or indecisive he is not. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Ships